Fading Away
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: Allen finds himself into a coughing fit including blood. He finds himself fading away. What is the cause?


**Well thank you for opening and please read… I know my first ff's a little bit hurried but please read this one and please finish it till the end…**

**I won't put any disclaimers coz I know it's obvious!**

**:{-**

He was fading away… he knew it but at least he won't be alone.

_The Noah will die with him…_

_He too will fade away…_

_He will not have the chance to kill who's precious to him…_

_He cannot touch Kanda…_

But look at the better side, one enemy down twelve to go; at least the Order won't have a hard time dealing with unwanted person like him. He sat up from his bed as he coughed he felt a fluid on his palm… and it was blood. He slowly observed the violent red liquid. It was disgusting and he _loathed _it. He continued to cough and felt his tiny golden friend flutter around him, worrying and watching him.

"I'm okay Tim, no need to worry" Allen smiled reassuringly as he patted the tiny golem's head.

Tim was angry, his master isn't okay at all; he looked _horrible_. He looked paler and weaker as time goes by. Tim chomped at the boy's shoulder length silvery-white hair showing its objection.

"Okay, okay" Allen sighed with a hoarse voice, his throat was aching with pain "I know I don't look fine… I know that I'm going to die Tim."

The golem stopped chomping at the shocking revelation. It stopped and nestled at the top of the boy's soft hair showing its unhappiness.

"Thank you Tim, for worrying about me. You're the only one whom I can rely on." The boy smiled.

.

..

…

Allen woke up on the white couch inside the piano room of the ark. It is after all the only place where he could hide from them; from his friends, from his comrades and from those whom he showed his _fake_ smile.

He stood up from the white couch and faced the mirror, he touched the scar on his left eye and stared at it and then to the fourteenth who's looking at him while smiling eerily. He frowned at the added reflection and coughed violently.

"I… I'm o-okay Tim. Don't worry." Allen spoke between his coughs. The golem just nestled and snuggled at the boy's hair showing its worry "I guess it's time to eat."

Allen recollected himself and placed on his fake smile as he exited the ark and walked towards the now full cafeteria.

"Heya Allen my man! Where have you been? Whenever it's breakfast you're the second person after Yu-chan to arrive" The hyperactive bunny shouted as soon as the boy entered the cafeteria.

"Good morning Allen." Lenalee greeted as she sat at the table that was already been occupied by Lavi and Kanda who was eating his soba.

The said boy only smiled at them and went to the counter to order his food.

"Hi Allen my dear what is your order?" Jerry asked sweetly as soon as his favorite customer arrived.

"Just… Just one mushroom soup please." Allen fidgeted.

Then, all the movements and noises stopped in the cafeteria. Jerry was so shocked; he even accidentally dropped his spatula on the ground.

"AHHHHHH, the world's ending!!!" Lavi screamed as he went towards Allen and shook him. "Are you okay Allen-chan? Are you sick?" Allen flinched but he said nothing and coughed loudly, he swatted Lavi's hands away and backed away from him.

"Allen, you okay?" Lenalee asked as she stood beside the rabbit.

"I'm… okay… Le-nalee" Allen smiled but gripped the wall for support. He felt the burning sensation in his throat and the blurry sight of the cafeteria _Shit!_

"Oh my gosh, Allen your mouth is bleeding!" Jerry exclaimed.

Allen ignored them as he continued to cough; his sight has blackened out and soon after he felt himself fall on a strong pair of arms.

"Oi moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he shook the boy.

"Quick Yu, to the infirmary!" Lavi called as he saw Allen's blood on his mouth and the sickly glowing color of the glowing innocence of the boy.

.

..

…

"They're taking too long!" Lavi growled as he paced in front of the emergency room.

"Calm down rabbit!" Kanda growled as his eyebrows furrowed further.

"Calm down! Calm down you say… Allen's fading away Yu!" Lavi growled as he frantically raised his arms.

"What did you say?!" Kanda growled as he stood up from the bench.

"He's gonna die Yu! Judging from his coughing fit earlier, the blood and the sickly glow of his innocence! The Noah and innocence is too much for his body to handle!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What?!" Lenalee whispered in disbelief.

"It's true Lenelee." Komui answered as he closed the emergency room."He can stay with us for only a year."

"No…" Lenalee mumbled as she slid beside the wall.

"He's been enduring it and hiding it from us." Lavi whispered.

Kanda stood there… dumbfounded; as soon as he recollected himself, he went inside the E.R. and slammed the door. A few screams and bangs later all of the doctors and nurses ran outside the room muttering some curse words at the samurai.

.

..

…

It was peaceful at this moment, no akuma, no Earl and no more Noahs. Everybody lived peacefully including the enemies who are now strapped from the uncontrollable Noahs. All of them are normal humans now, except for those who have the innocence.

"It's so peaceful" Allen smiled as he leaned against a tree at the forest. Kanda was napping on his lap and was enjoying their alone time together.

"Hn." Kanda answered as he pulled the boy down for a kiss.

"As silent as ever." Allen laughed then turned back to cough.

"Moyashi…" Kanda stood up and sat beside the boy; he patted the boy's back and let the boy lean on his shoulders for comfort.

"It's almost time" Allen smiled as he closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze on his pale skin.

"I told you to wait for me Allen, bear with it!" Kanda frowned and tightened his grip on the boy's hands.

"I'm sorry."

"One more petal left." Kanda whispered "One more petal left and after it withers we'll be together." Kanda said referring to his lotus flower.

"We've been through the battle Kanda. We saw the Earl die, the Vatican crumble down as soon as the exorcists and finders got fed up with their superiority, the Noah's turned back to normal humans, Lavi and Tyki confess their feelings, and Lenalee and Bak's daughter. Please Kanda I know we'll be together again, just please let me…" Allen sobbed.

"No- just… just sleep-." Kanda whispered and tightened his grip on Allen's hand once more.

"We're both fading away, it's just mine's faster." Allen reasoned out.

"I know… I understand." Kanda kissed the boy's forehead.

"Yu?"

"Hn?" Kanda responded.

"I love you… very much." The boy smiled as his grip slackened.

"I-I love you to… Allen." Kanda smiled as he kissed the boy's forehead "and see you soon…" tears soon fell from the older male's eyes.

**:{--**

**AAAAAAAAnd cut!!! So how is it? For me this is my real first fanfic… well the other one's just a whim. Well thank you guys for reading it till the end I know it's not that good but anyways please review!!!**

**Maraming Salamat po (Thank you very much!)**


End file.
